


Boys With Blankets

by hange



Series: Eremin Christmas Week [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 21:03:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2746979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hange/pseuds/hange
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren invites Armin over to keep him warm during an awful winter storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys With Blankets

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god i am so lazy this is so short

To put it in kind words, it was frickin’ cold. Eren was freezing even though he had about 5 blankets piled up. He decided to invite Armin over, because obviously he needed someone to warm him up and it sure as hell was not going to be Mikasa. Eren kept the door unlocked and was not surprised when Armin walked through the door, snow still melting from where it was stationed in his eyelashes.

“Eren. It. Is. So. Cold.” Armin whimpered, shivering.

“I am aware. Please join this bundle of blanket and boy and keep me warm.”

“No arguments from me. Scoot your butt over so I can get in there.”

Eren moved over a little, pulling the blankets up to let Armin squirm his way into the pile.

“God YES. I don't know why I didn't think of this.” Armin sighed.

“Mm.” Eren hummed.

“So, what's up? I get that you wanted to use my body temperature for your own selfish reasons, but you haven't messaged me in like, a week. What's going on?” The blonde struggled to prop himself up on his elbows and stare at Eren, worry clear on his face.

“Eh… Yeah. Sorry about that. Look, Armin, it's kinda.. Personal.” Eren gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck.

“Personal? You know you can tell me! C’mon! Is it a crush? Is there a special someone in Eren Jaeger’s life?” Armin’s brows went up and he gently nudged Eren’s shoulder.

“Well..”

“Tell me!”

“N-no..! Please just hear me out.. Before you get.. Scared or disappointed or angry, I just want to tell you that I.. I’m gay. And-“ Before Eren could say anything else, Armin pressed a quick kiss to Eren’s lips and smiled.

“I like you too.”

“How did you-“

“Mikasa told me, actually. Sorry.. I feel really bad.” Armin coughed a bit uncomfortably.

“What the hell, Mikasa.” Eren grunted to mainly himself.

“Sorry.”

“N-no! It's fine! But.. uh.. You really like me?” Eren’s cheeks were burning a bright red.

“Yep.” Armin leans up to press a kiss to both of Eren’s cheeks and huddles closer. “Warm enough?”

Eren laughed and wrapped his arms around the other. “Hell yeah.”


End file.
